The Princess and The Mutt
by dazegal78509
Summary: Set in Sirius' last year in Azkaban. He is plotting escape and revenge on Pettigrew but will a new arrival in his cell change his plans? Rated M for themes and future scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**The Princess and The Mutt**

**Chapter 1**

_Hey guys, back again. I thought this time I would try a Sirius fanfic. The beauty of is that she leaves so much room for development for each character. Please R&R to clue me in to how you feel. Enjoy!_

They were coming for him and he knew it. The air was turning colder and the sky had changed from a fiery orange sunset to an inky violent blue. The desperate man began to run as all lights, artificial and real were extinguished, terrified of his impending doom. Should he turn into his dog form? Too late. The Dementors were here.

"Nooo!" Sirius howled as one of the cloaked monsters swooped over him. "Expecto… E-Expecto…" What was the point? He had no happy memories left. Two of his dear friends were dead, one thought he had murdered them and the other had betrayed them all. Sirius' last thoughts before he blacked out were that he would make Pettigrew pay.

Sirius awoke in a cold sweat. The sliver of light from the moon shining down through the barred window was the only light in the murky gloom. Sirius looked about and realised he had been dreaming again. Dreaming of his last day of freedom. It was always the same, every night. Sirius would dream he was with his friends, James, Lily, Remus and even Peter, sometimes they would be in the library or sometimes having a picnic by the lake. But it would always end the same, Sirius would end alone and running as the Dementors closed in on him. Each time before Sirius fell asleep, he would pray that he would miraculously wake up at Hogwarts with James and Moony in their Gryffindor Dorm once more. No such luck. Sirius lay back against the rock hard bed and thought of what he would do just to feel the welcoming warmth of the Gryffindor common room fire once more. Unfortunately Azkaban was a freezing dismal, place, home to criminal wizards and heartless Dementors. A shiver wracked through him as a Dementor glided past his window.

"Who's there?" He barked as a shadow fell over his door. He couldn't see the face of the person and instinctively began to growl.

"Shut it Black!" He heard a guard bellow back at him. A younger, freer Sirius would have retorted but, this older, more haggard Wizard had lost all sense of retaliation and resistance. The guard grunted as something large was thrown unceremoniously beside him.

"You two play nice now." The guard threw Black a sneer before locking the door to his cell once more.

Sirius glared at the crumpled heap. In his eleven years in Azkaban they had only paired him with someone once. It hadn't ended well so the new arrival had come as a surprise. The figure wasn't moving and Black eyed it warily. Maybe they were dead, Sirius thought ruefully. He didn't take the chance as he pulled the blanket around himself once more. He wouldn't sleep tonight, he couldn't afford that luxury.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Back again! I wanted to keep up a steady pace with this as the chapters are going to be fairly short so I owe you frequent updates. Thank you for such a warm welcome with this story, as always, please R&R so I know if you're enjoying it. Thanks to those who already have, enjoy!_

The trouble with Azkaban, aside from the obvious flaws, Sirius noted, was that it was impossible to tell the time of day. From the small high up window Sirius had learnt that the sky was continuously a bleak nightshade. But, the time of day was the least of Sirius' worries. The heap was still unmoving at the foot of his bed and finally he stood and kicked the figure with his foot. He inhaled sharply as he saw it was a woman. Her face was ashen and her eyes were closed. She had raven black hair that had been cropped roughly to frame her face and seemed to hover halfway down her slim neck. He fumbled for her wrist and grumbled when he felt her pulse beat steadily. The girl seemed to sense the new found warmth as her eyes flickered open. As her cloudy grey eyes rested on his black ones she released an ear splitting scream. Startled Black dropped her arm and backed into his wall again. The hackles on the back of his neck stood to attention as he let out a ferocious growl. The girl crouched too, mirroring her enemy and she edged to the door before flinging herself at the bars, screaming to be let out.

"PLEASE! He'll kill me! Don't leave me to die!" Her voice cracked as she begged.

"They won't answer you. They never do." Her head snapped up at his coarse voice.

"Don't you come near me. I know who you are." She said as he stood to his full length show casing his athletic body.

"What would you do?" He mocked her petite frame.

"I could fight you." She replied but her face betrayed her words. His fearsome laugh barked out and shocked her to her core.

"I'd love to see you try."

"Don't worry," she replied, unsure of where her new courage had come from. "I wouldn't come near an animal like you."

"What did you call me?" He pounced on the girl and wrapped his calloused hand around her delicate neck.

"I… know…" She finally rasped out. He dropped the witch and she fell to the floor with a thud. Her body wracked with a strained cough as she whispered: "I know what you did. What you are." Her exhausted body seemed to give in as she blacked out once more.

She was right. He was an animal, a monster. He should have done more to protect James and Lily. But now even Remus would think that he had betrayed them.

"James!" His keen voice howled mournfully.

Unbeknownst to Sirius, the strange witch had heard his cry and felt it latch to a deep part of her soul. A silvery tear trickled down her cheek only to hit the stone floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to those still reading, enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

The next time the two awoke was at the disturbance of a guard entering Black's cell.

"Rise and shine." His voice mocked. "Some water for the princess." He looked at the girl, levitating a tin mug towards her. She watched it land beside her and looked back at him. "And some water for the mutt." He then kicked a tin dog bowl filled with murky water in Black's direction. Sirius growled on instinct, only encouraging the guard's disgusting stereotype. "Aw, what's the matter princess?" He turned to the girl again. "Is the pretty princess hungry too?" She glared at him as he crouched in front of her. "Don't wory, I'm sure there's…" he paused to drag her dirty hair over her ear, "some sort of arrangement we can come to."

"You… repulse… me." She spat out. The man simply laughed and left their cell. The witch looked over to see Black lap at his bowl gingerly, unable to look at her. Quickly, she drained her water before going over and handing him her empty mug.

"I don't want your pity." He snarled.

"I wouldn't pity you if you were the last man alive." She dropped the mug and it clattered loudly to the ground. Turning on her heel she returned to her spot on the cold ground in the corner. The silence between the two was agonising as they sat staring at each other. Finally Sirius spoke:

"What's your name girl?"

"I'm not a little girl, Black!" She snapped. "It's Jenna." The witch finally told him.

"Hmpf." He seemed unimpressed.

"I'm sorry my name disappoints." She drew her knees up to her chest. In Sirius' eyes she looked very small and defenceless.

"I presume I don't need to tell you who I am."

"No sir." She mumbled. Sirius continued to study Jenna, wondering how a witch like her had ended up in Azkaban. Sirius drew his attention to her stony grey eyes and lost sense of anything else. He studied the coldness they held and the sheer determination. She held his gaze. In a sudden shiver he realised who else used to have that determined gaze. The same set of jaw and crinkle of the brow. Lily. Sirius rubbed his face furiously, drawing the blood back to his cheeks again.

"You don't recognise me do you?" He flinched at her voice. "I went to Hogwarts too." He studied her face, desperately trying to stir some long lost memory. He shook his head. "I'm not surprised, you were four years my senior. I wasn't even in your house!" She laughed hysterically. "I was a Ravenclaw. And I used to have long black hair that swung to my waist. My master used to love it that way. If he could see me now!" The witch tugged at her new cropped hair mournfully. She laughed suddenly, long and dramatically and Sirius watched her demented laughter crumble and change to sobs. Distressed and unsure of the required protocol for such situations, Black moved as if to comfort her.

"Don't come near me!" She bawled suddenly. The wizard fell back onto his haunches and felt annoyed.

"Fine. Do what you want." He prowled for a moment before curling back onto his bed. His stomach growled loudly and the witch threw a glare at him.


End file.
